


Kittens

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Luke comes home with kittens.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Kittens

"Hey, Spence, what would you say if I came home with a kitten one day?" Luke asked as he entered the house carrying a box.

Spencer stayed silent as he saw what he was holding. "What's in the box?"

Luke stayed silent.

"Luke what's in the box?" Reid asked again.

"I think you already know." He whispered.

"A kitten? We already have Roxy!"

"Actually two kittens."

"Two? Luke-"

"Before you say anything," He picked up one kitten and held him in his arms. "Look how cute and innocent he is. Just look at him Spence. Do you really want to kick these cuties out?"

"No but we can't keep them. Judging by their size and their closed eyes, they're less than two weeks old. How are we going to take care of them?"

"I can hire someone. Come on cariño, please? We can't leave them outside all by themselves. They'll be cold and hungry with no one to look after them. Do you really want that?"

"No." Reid sighed, taking the other kitten in his arms, "They really are adorable."

Luke smiled, "Not as adorable as you."

Reid chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Alright we can keep them."

"Thank you so much mi amor." Luke said as he put the kitten down and kissed Reid's lips. "You won't regret it." 

"I hope you're right." Spencer said and kissed his lips once more before going to bed. “A kitten is the delight of a household. All day long a comedy is played out by an incomparable actor.” –Champfleury

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it's really short : )
> 
> I found this prompt on Tumblr and I found it really cute so I decided to write it. I couldn't find the post though.


End file.
